


Six Days

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Alles was zählt - Freeform, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina visits Vanessa in Boston to find out if the torrid online affair they've been having (like you do) is the real deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Days

Day One:

“Hey,” says Nina, breathless and impossibly shiny-haired considering she’s just coming off a five-hour flight.

Vanessa finds herself at a loss for words that she’s never experienced during the last three months of increasingly intimate emails and chat sessions. All she can think of is how insane this is. Nina should just turn around and go back to L.A. now before everything turns into an awkward mess.

But Nina determinedly tosses her hair and starts babbling about the movies on the plane. On the way to Vanessa’s car, she reaches out and takes her hand, and Vanessa remembers to breathe.

  
Day Two:

They sit on the campus lawn, drinking Frappuccinos and giggling like schoolgirls as they catch up. Nina shares Male Function gossip; Vanessa throws back her head and laughs her full-bodied dolphin laugh that flushes her cheeks and fills her eyes with wicked sparkle. It’s crazy, and a little scary, how much Nina’s missed her laugh.

That night they talk, and when they run out of things to say, they sit and stare at each other, faces close, frozen in nervous indecision. When the tension gets too much, it’s Vanessa who leans in, impatiently closing the five-inch distance to Nina’s lips.

  
Day Three:

Vanessa has lectures, the last of the term. Nina tags along, despite Vanessa’s protestations that she should explore downtown Boston instead.

They’re fairly important lectures but Vanessa might as well have blown them. Nina’s warmth close beside her makes it impossible to concentrate on the medical droning up front. Nina’s hair keeps brushing her bare arm, and when she shifts, her leg presses close against Vanessa’s and her short skirt rides up.

Sliding a hand up her thigh is a matter of course. A few students probably get more than they bargained for, but who gives a toss about them.

  
Day Four:

“Higher… no, left. No, the other left. OW, NOT WITH THE TEETH!”

“Oh no, Vanessa, I’m sorry-”

“Christ, Nina. You’re worse at this than Deniz.”

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, I didn’t mean it. Don’t look like that. Please come back.”

“It’s hardly my fault if all the men I know from work are gay, and my only sexual experiences are limited to Deniz Öztürk and Axel Schwarz!”

“I know, look, I’m sorry. Come back.”

“Hmph. Fine.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Shush. Worse than Deniz, my arse.”

“Oh!”

“Is _that_ better, then?”

“Oh my god.”

“Vanessa?”

“Yes, god, don’t stop!”

“Hah.”

  
Day Five:

Vanessa’s friend Robyn is throwing a party, and they show up holding hands. Nina’s in a golden minidress that matches her outrageous make-up and earrings. Vanessa can’t fathom how it’s possible to be so in love with someone so ridiculous.

It being a party, it seems probable that there are other people there, and in fact Vanessa vaguely remembers introducing Nina as her girlfriend a few times. Mostly, though, they’re off in a bubble of hazy sparkle, dancing and giggling, knocking things off the shelves when they make out in the pantry.

All claims of public indecency are later denied.

  
Day Six:

“So how do we do this?” Vanessa asks from the tangled mess of her bed. She’s naked, tousle-haired and propped up on one elbow. All Nina wants to do is undress and flee back into her arms. Instead, she’s kneeling on her suitcase to get it to close.

She shrugs, brushing her hair out of her face. “Cheap flights, lots of phone calls, lots of pining. Roman said…”

Vanessa frowns when she hesitates. “What?”

“That it’s hard but it can work out if you know it’s worth it.” She peeks at Vanessa, suddenly shy. “Is it?”

Vanessa smiles. “Hell yeah.”


End file.
